


Can't you show me nothing but surrender?

by Leafling



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Divergence, Don't Have to Know Canon, First Time, Human Trafficking, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, Large Cock, M/M, Masochism, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Beta Read, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Protective Siblings, Rape, Rape Aftermath, References to Sexual Slavery, Rimming, Sadism, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Threats of Violence, references to gang rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaas takes a special interest in a captive Jason Brody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't you show me nothing but surrender?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fucking monster. I love torturing Jason and I don't know why. :/ Poor baby. Ahh, and poor Grant too! I actually liked him, for all the three words he ever said. But... I also do love Vaas and I am a deviant, so, Jason isn't out of the woods anytime soon. Y'all can thank Patti Smith's Horses for this.
> 
> So... if anyone's interested, I'm kind of hoping to make a series of sorts. And by series, I mean, make porn out of all the best parts of the game. Who knows if I'll actually do it, though, since I'm unoriginal as fuck. If y'all want throw in suggestions, that would be awesome.

Jason startles awake to a boot in his side, rolling into a ball on his side as he hisses in pain. His immediate response is to curse at his kidnapper, the second is to throw himself to the far end of his cage at the realization that _one of_ _his kidnappers_ is in the cage with him.   
  
The pirate casts a pretty menacing shadow as he stands over Jason with a less than friendly smile on his face. A cold chill goes up Jason's spine, instinctively his eyes dart to Grant's sleeping form. His brother looks to be completely dead to the world asleep, but a desperate voice in Jason's head pleads for his older brother to sense something was wrong so he could wake up and _help_ somehow. 

Jason’s gaze is ripped from his brother as the pirate laughs at him, taunting him and telling him that Grant wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. They've got him on some pretty hardcore shit. _No need for big brother getting in the way_. Its surreal how, in that moment, Jason feels so much like a little kid—helpless and scared out of his mind.   
  
Were they going to kill him?   
  
_Sell him?_    
  
For the first time since he was a kid, Jason freezes. Not knowing what to do. The pirate grabs him, still talking but sounding distant somehow. Jason hears more so than sees himself being dragged along the ground and it’s like he’s having an outer body experience. They’re at the threshold of the cage when Jason instinctively looks to his brother. A thought lodges itself in his brain: _Grant, help me!_ And it's like a switch has been thrown because, suddenly, he’s screaming and struggling. _Grant, wake up, for the love of God!_ He claws and scratches his kidnapper’s arms, biting and spitting—taking his kidnapper completely off-guard.   
  
Jason is thrown to the ground for his efforts. The pirate swears coarsely, gripping his arm as he puts some space between them. Freed, Jason frantically crawls to Grant's side, where he grabs his older brother by the shoulders and shakes him violently. If he wouldn’t wake up, at the very least he could stir, could give Jason a single sign that he's still alive. _Please, Grant, pleasepleasepleaseplease, wake up_. He fucking knows he's crying, but he can’t help it. A part of him feels pathetic. He’s twenty five and Jason still needs his big brother to save him from every single thing.   
  
He's grabbed from behind, but by a much stronger man than the first. Jason starts to scream again, but his head is jerked back hard enough to tweak his neck and a gag is shoved in his mouth. It tastes fucking horrible, triggering Jason’s gag reflex. Wracked with a fit of dry heaving, Jason can barely resist when the pirate binds his wrists. _Grant, please stop them. Please, help me. Fucking wake up. Please._  
  
Grant is the last thing he sees before he's knocked unconscious.  

\--  
  
The smell of burning wood makes his eyes flutter open. Naturally, the fire is the first thing he notices when his eyes adjust to the light. The next is a long shadow spilling out across the wall. Fleetingly, he thinks of Grant telling him not to be afraid of the dark as kids. He remembers telling Riley the same thing. 

In this instance, he finds it hard **not** to be afraid; he doesn't know _where_ he is, or _what's_ going to happen to him. How could he not be fucking losing it when his friends and family were God knows where? Jason wants so badly to pinch himself and wake up from this nightmare, wants be on the plane back to Cali with Grant to ruffling his hair and telling him everything's cool.   
  
He's brought back to reality when the monstrous shadow begins to dance along the wall, growing large as its owner approaches him.   
  
Jason flinches at the sight of him. He's a mean looking motherfucker; the type that would feed someone their whole fucking family, _pets included_ , for fun. All things considered, it’s not his size that intimidates Jason, but the look in his eyes. It’s absolutely indescribable, except for the fact that it’s wholly unnerving. That _look_ makes it impossible for Jason to stare at the other man for very long.

Without fanfare, the pirate crouches beside Jason. He’s sitting too close to the fire to be comfortable and yet it doesn’t seem to faze him at all. Nope, the fucking psycho just keeps staring at Jason, and when what feels like several minutes passes, the American finally musters up the courage to look back at him. 

Around the other's eyes looks so dark, either from shadows, lack of sleep, or kohl—it's menacing as fuck. Shit, this guy could be wearing a _tutu_ and still look like a walking nightmare. Jason feels his breath hitch as the other grabs him by the leg, fingers like iron bars against Jason's shin.   
  
The pirate asks him, almost out of nowhere, if he's okay. That has got to be a fucking _hysterical_ joke because Jason's bruised all over and cut everywhere else. Oh, Jason’s right as fucking rain, if he does say so himself. Jason’s jaw flexes but he doesn’t respond because (a: _he’s gagged, so he can’t exactly say anything_ ; and (b: _as defiant as his thoughts can be, Jason is still pretty fucking afraid of what'll happen if he so much as_ blinks _._  

The pirate says something in Spanish and his demeanor shifts from conversational to flat-out **_crazy_**. He shouts at Jason for ignoring him, his grip on the American’s leg bruising now. Jason hisses and that only makes the pirate louder and crazier. He goes on about how impolite it is not to speak up when addressed; how it drives him up a wall to be ignored. 

Then the pirate's up, doing some grand gesture with his arms as he screams at Jason for being ungrateful. _Ungrateful?_ _For_ what? _What the fuck is happening_? Jason chokes against the gag when his kidnapper grabs him and hauls him to his knees. He's cursing Jason in Spanish and then, suddenly, he's cooing to him gently in English.

In possibly the scariest way imaginable, the pirate tells Jason how _pretty_ he is—how long it’s been since him and his men have had someone as pretty as he is. Jason can probably guess where this is going. He doesn’t want to, but he can. 

The pirate runs his fingers through Jason’s hair as he tells him how the girls— _Liza and Daisy_ , Jason thinks disgustedly—are merchandise, the boys know not to touch them. But, Jason? Oh, he’s fair game. Well, he _was_ fair game, that is, until the other man had decided he wanted Jason for himself.  
  
Its then that Jason realizes that the man before him is _the_ Vaas he had heard the others talking about. His eyes go wide at the realization. _No, oh, please no._

Vaas' psychotic grin reemerges at Jason’s expression. Laughing, he teases Jason for being slow. _Jason will know his name soon enough,_ he threatens _._ Smoothing his thumbs along Jason's stretched lips, Vaas asks him what he thinks he’s going to do to Jason. This time, the American tries to respond. He shakes his head in no discernable way, grunting against his gag. Vaas shushes him. _Okay, he gets it, not even Jason’s that stupid. Even he can read the atmosphere._  

Jason tenses as Vaas’ hands drift down to cup his neck. The pirate sounds almost distracted as he tells Jason how the others were going to take turns with him—how he was going to watch. The American blinks back tears, refusing to cry if he can help it. Grant wouldn't want him to. He'd tell Jason not to let this freak see him sweat. As scared as he is, Jason holds onto these thoughts, trying for his best poker face.   
  
Vaas couldn’t care less about Jason’s posturing. The pirate's attention is drawn to the skin peeking out through the opening of Jason's button-up. Purring, Vaas tells Jason how  
a marshmallow like him wouldn't last an hour with his boys, let alone in the market. Vaas' fingers really start to dig into his neck, and although Jason initially struggles, Vaas eventually cranes the American's head so that their eyes can finally meet. With Vaas' gaze burning into him, Jason shudders, unable to look away but desperately wanting to. It feels like his inner thoughts are being invaded, like Vaas is looking _inside_ of him.   
  
Vaas asks how long Jason thinks he can last with him. _Blink two times if Jason thinks he can keep Vaas interested._ Jason loses it, sobbing hard into the gag. _Sorry Grant, but he can't do it. He can't be strong._ _He's fucking terrified!_ The pirate lets go off him, standing suddenly, making Jason flinch hard. He can tell by the crunch Vaas’ boots make on the floor that he's walking around him, assessing him.  
  
Jason can barely suppress his sobs now. However, even as loud as he is, Jason can hear the faint sound of Vaas' undoing his zipper. The panic rising in his chest is akin to the feeling of having a knife put to his throat, a gun to his head— _he's going to be... to be..._  
  
Vaas' hands are on his shoulders, interrupting his thoughts as he bends Jason at the waist, forcing his forehead against the floor. Jason goes silent, knowing... _knowing_ what is about to happen. His senses become super _sensitive_ —maybe because his eyes are closed or maybe because anticipation—his breaks out in goosebumps, hearing and feeling Vaas settling in behind him.   
  
Without warning, Jason’s shirt is pushed up his back and he shudders at the attack of cold air on his sweaty skin. Vaas' mouth lands on the center of his spine, making Jason flail wildly. Although he tried not to struggle before, Jason feels a surge of desperation course through him, making him fight to elbow Vaas off. The pirate laughs at him, taunting Jason for being so skittish. He coos for Jason to settle down, promising to be gentle with him if he stops squirming.   
  
_Fuck you,_ the American thinks, clenching his jaw hard. Vaas starts petting him like a he’s some kind of frightened animal and that makes Jason want to keep struggling. He knows, though, that fighting will only prolong this torture. Balling his hands into fists, Jason forces himself to relax, trying his hardest not to flinch at the warmth of Vaas' breath on him. 

When Vaas is satisfied Jason won’t try struggling anymore, the pirate praises him like a dog. _Good boy,_ he purrs. Jason tries to ignore him, but it’s impossible when Vaas is smoothing his calloused fingers along the column of Jason's spine and then chasing them with his _mouth_. Disturbingly, Jason finds himself gasping in shocked-pleasure at the feeling of Vaas' tongue on him.   
  
Vaas murmurs all kinds of filth into Jason’s latissimus dorsi, but what stands out the most is when he tells Jason that he's going to make him scream. The American nearly does when Vaas drags Jason's khakis and boxers down to his knees. _No_ , _no…_ Jason altogether stops breathing as Vaas strokes up and down his exposed thighs, asking him hungrily if he wants to be fucked hard. Jason, obviously, doesn't answer. Why would he? Both answers end in the same outcome—although, saying no would probably get him hit. 

Vaas doesn’t like his non-answer. Growling, the pirate strikes him hard on the ass, demanding an answer.   
  
_Fucking piece of shit... fucking animal_. Jason groans in discomfort, grinding his forehead into the ground as he tries to bear with the sting. Vaas hits him again, chastising Jason for his silence, reminding him none-too-kindly what'll happen to Jason if Vaas gets tired of him.   
  
_What the fuck is this guy’s problem_? He's gagged, tied up—Jason can't exactly seduce his fucking _kidnapper_ like this.   
  
Vaas grips his ass tight, kneading Jason's sensitive skin without a care for the American's comfort. _Come on, Jason, say something_ , Vaas tuts at him, spreading his cheeks and— _fuck that_. Jason’s squirming anew, wailing unintelligibly into his gag as he tries to dislodge Vaas’ hands somehow.  
  
Vaas’ so damned pleased at his reaction. Rubbing his hands up Jason’s back, he asks if the American wants Vaas to fuck him good, fuck him until he can’t remember his name. Jason whimpers, shaking. Jason needs to be a lot louder if he wants Vaas to take care of him _,_ he’s told. It pains him to make any noise at all, but Vaas offers him no other alternative. Smacking Jason's ass again and again, Jason has no choice but to cry out as loudly as he can gagged as he is.   
  
It seems to go on forever, but when _finally_ Vaas stops, Jason’s throat is hot and scratchy. The pirate wastes no time, his mouth quickly replacing his angry palms as he covers the hand and finger prints he's left on Jason's ass with hickeys.   
  
Jason outright chokes when Vaas' tongue dips into the crack of his ass, the pirate spreading him open once again. _Nonononono_ , Jason jerks around like his body's been possessed, unable to process what's happening right now. _Vaas is... Oh god, he's... Sweet Jesus_...   
  
His tongue prods and laps at Jason's hole without shame. American stutters hard around his gag at the foreign feeling, hands flexing wildly against his bounds. It's ticklish in the _worst_ possible way, every stroke of his tongue making Jason tingle all over. When Vaas pulls away, he tells the other man that _this_ is all the lube he's getting. That's bad enough, but Jason doesn't quite want to die until Vaas tauntingly remarks on how much Jason seems to _enjoy_ what he's doing.   
  
The American shakes his head, grunting in disapproval. Still, Jason can't stop himself from squirming when Vaas' tongue pushes all the way inside of him, nor can he stop the jolt of interest from his traitorous dick.   
  
_This is fucking insane_ , Jason thinks, gasping as his dick hardens. _How? How could he be getting off on this?_ This is fucking humiliating... This is rape. It’s supposed to hurt and make him cry, not tickle and make him squirm.   
  
Vaas' fingers join his tongue without warning and Jason's jaw clicks at how hard he clenches his teeth. _Oh, there it is_ , the stretch of three of the pirate's thick fingers in his virgin hole makes Jason's eyes water uncontrollably. The fucker doesn't believe in baby steps apparently. _Christ_ , Vaas seems impatient as he pushes three of his godforsaken fingers inside of Jason at once. _It's like he's trying to make it hurt_! And it does, it hurts like _nothing_ Jason's felt before. Spit does so little by ways of lubrication and the American wants to scream for Vaas to stop so badly.  
  
Jason can hear Vaas' eye roll. With a harsh twist of his fingers, the pirate tells him to quit being so dramatic, to be happy that Vaas even cared to get him wet. _Again, what's there to be_ **happy** _about? What the fuck is he_ supposed _to be **enjoying** about this?_    
  
Gritting his teeth, Jason tries not to think about the burn of Vaas' blunt fingers. He manages to ignore it for all of two seconds before Vaas pushes in a _fourth_. Jason could swear something tears at the intrusion; there's no way _four of Vaas' fingers_ should all be inside of him at once. Jesus, does Vaas think he needs his whole damned fist?  
  
In spite of feeling nothing but pain, honestly, Jason knows there’s some broken part of him that could come from this. Self-analyzation would have to wait for another day. At present, all Jason can do is try and breathe. Some kind of way, his hands find their way to his leaking cock, clumsily trying to relieve the ache as he fights against the rope. Jason moans, unsure if he needs to touch himself to bear through the pain, or touch himself _because of it_. He knows he needs to see a fucking **therapist** if he ever gets out of this alive.  
  
After several agonizingly long moments, Vaas finally deems him ready enough. At this point, Jason's so on edge that he's either going to pass out or come. Hell, he might do ** _both_**. Vaas wastes no time getting himself slicked up and Jason instinctively tenses when the pirate grips him by the waist, draping himself over Jason's back so that he can whisper in his ear. Vaas' aroused beyond belief as he tells Jason to _relax, Hermano,_ or else the American'll never walk right for the rest of his life.  
  
Jason hiccups, awash with fear as he feels something press up against his hole. _No way, no way that's Vaas'_ — _nowaynowaynoway!_ As the pirate pushes inside of him, Jason screams, not sure if the spasms rocking his body are from the hard jolt of pain at being penetrated by something so large, or the fact that's he's just _come_ from the stretch of Vaas' pushing cock inside of him. 

Surprisingly, the pirate isn't particularly rough, but— _fuck it all—_ he's pressing in so fast and with such little regard for Jason's inexperience that it feels like Vaas is _punishing_ him.   
  
Jason has no idea just how _big_ Vaas is, but it’s disturbing. Lightheadedness morphs to full-blown vertigo as the world spins out of control before his very eyes. His face feels like it’s going numb; he knows well enough that he's suffocating. Rasping against the gag, Jason kinda wishes he did die right then. 

But then, why would Vaas let his misery go to waste like that? 

_It ain’t over yet,_ Vaas grunts, wrenching Jason mouth open and ripping the gag out. Jason barely remembers to breathe, but Vaas’ hard thrusts force him to. The room tastes stale like sweat, bitter like smoke from the nearby fire—it also tastes like gunpowder, like blood, like desperation. It tastes like hatred; Jason can't tell whose, though, was it his or Vaas'?   
  
Everything is thrown back into focus, live and in color, and the sensation of Vaas simultaneously inside him and all around him, pinning him down, seems to become so much _sharper_. Jason moans aloud and it echoes through the room, so fucking foreign to his ears, raw and shrill like nothing he's ever heard before. Vaas massages his throat, encouraging him to be noisy as he sets a brutal pace.   
  
Jason's half-sobbing and half-moaning. They might be having a conversation about fucking _world politics_ for all Jason knows. He can't understand anything beyond this overwhelming… _pleasure_. Vaas seems to be controlling his mouth for him, though, getting Jason to babble whatever he wanted as the pirate steadily growled and huffed and groaned in his ear.   
  
It seems to go on forever, Vaas fucking him harder and harder until neither of them could handle anymore stimulation. _Fuckfuckfuck_ , Jason felt like he was going to choke on his tongue at any moment, especially when Vaas abandons any discernable rhythm in favor of rutting hard and dirty. This way, Vaas presses against Jason's prostate, stealing the American's breath and making his cock jump like he's coming for a second time.   
  
Vaas seems to lose it at the _idea_ alone that Jason came **twice** during all of this. Groaning in a mixture of Spanish, English, and whatever the native language of this island is, the pirate empties inside of Jason, gripping him hard enough to bruise around his throat and chest.   
  
\--  
  
Grant is sitting up now, dazed beyond belief, but _conscious._ Jason staggers as his escorts push him back into his cage, locking it behind him. At seeing his brother, Jason falls to his knees, overwhelmed.   
  
Grant's face goes through an array of emotions in a single second: confused, concerned, angry, sad, guilty, it goes on and on. He accepts Jason with opened arms as his younger brother falls into his chest, sobbing. _It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay,_ Grant tells him, _he's going to get them out of here, he’s going to get that sonuvabitch_. 

Big brother's going to take care of things. 


End file.
